wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
February 13, 2017 Monday Night RAW
The February 13, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 13, 2017 at the T-Mobile Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. Episode summary Jack Gallagher vs Noam Dar The upshot of last week’s awesome 205 Live main event is that Jack Gallagher is next in line for Neville’s WWE Cruiserweight Championship. And while the assumption may be Gentleman Jack is far too proper to stoop to Neville’s level of aggression, he tossed out some scathing English slang at the King and let his fists do the rest of the talking against Noam Dar. Or, more to the point, his feet and his head. Despite Dar’s attempts to weaken Jack’s knee and take away his Running Dropkick, Gallagher created separation with a massive headbutt and, finally, clinched the win with the Running Dropkick. Though as Neville's unimpressed posturing atop the ramp after the match shows, he's not quite sweating his gentlemanly challenger ... yet. Emmalina announced the makeover of Emmalina to Emma Yes, you read that right: After a four-month process of transforming Emma into Emmalina, the former mean girl finally showed the WWE Universe the results before pulling the rug out from under them and revealing it was a one-night only engagement. Emmalina was onstage for all of about five seconds, showing off her new look before announcing that she would be undergoing yet another makeover: from Emmalina back into Emma. Give her some credit, though. With her ability to keep the WWE Universe anticipating what she’ll do next, she still knows it’s all about her. Sami Zayn vs Rusev Sami Zayn has a propensity for stepping to Superstars who are bigger and stronger than he is, but it looks like Samoa Joe has saved him the trouble this time around. The Samoan Submission Machine, who had talked some trash about Zayn earlier in the evening during an interview with Michael Cole, certainly picked his moment to strike wisely. He waited until after Zayn had gone the distance against Rusev and surprised The Super Athlete with a Helluva Kick out of nowhere at the end of a hellacious match. When The Underdog from the Underground was giving his post-match interview atop the ramp, Joe struck, peppering Zayn with punches before slamming him into the TitanTron and putting him to sleep with the Coquina Clutch. Charlotte Flair vs Bayley We have a new Raw Women’s Champion, and it’s … Bayley!!! Charlotte Flair’s continued disregard of both Bayley and Sasha Banks finally came back to haunt her on Raw. The Boss helped The Huggable One seal the deal and achieve her girlhood dream of winning a Women’s Title on Raw, thus ending The Queen’s fourth reign with the title. Up until the point of Sasha’s arrival, Bayley had been hanging tough, slapping Charlotte in the face and slamming her headfirst into the turnbuckle too many times to count. She continued to hang even after having her head bounced off the bottom buckle and suffering an interference from Dana Brooke, who raked Bayley across the eyes when she was trapped in the Figure-Four Leglock. To help even the odds, The Boss — unbeknownst to both Bayley and the ref — took out Brooke with her crutch and jabbed Charlotte in the gullet with it, breaking up the Figure-Eight and setting Bayley up for the decisive Bayley-to-Belly. The new champion celebrated exactly as you’d expect: among the WWE Universe, who quite literally embraced her as she dove into the crowd with the title. You could almost say it was a hug. Results * Singles Match: Jack Gallagher defeated Noam Dar (w/ Alicia Fox) * Singles Match: Sami Zayn defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) * Singles Match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Bayley defeated Charlotte Flair © Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2017 television episodes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Bayley Category:Charlotte Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:WWE television episodes